Home is where he is
by Rosanne89
Summary: CHAPTER 2 & 3 ADDED (DEANS PERSPECTIVE) A story about Sam and Dean investigating a suspicious murder in a small town. They ring the doorbell at the lead characters house, and Dean falls for this big funny girl who answers the door. Written in her perspective, and Deans, switching them up as I go. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. Jenny's point of view.

I was walking home from college, just got off the bus stop. It had been a long day, filled with mind numbing lectures and endless  
discussions about a paper due next week. My head was full and I felt so tired. I couldn't wait to get  
back home, jump in my bed and sleep untill next weekend.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the plan. See, I'm kinda fat, I prefer chubby, so I had a group fitness lesson planned for the evening.  
I've been working my butt off for the past year but so far only lost about 20 pounds. That's not enough because  
I'm still as big as can be. Anyways, let's not dwell on that too much.

When I got home, my dad was still at work. I don't have a mother anymore, she died when I was about 14. Car accident. My dad  
has been working full time so I can go to school. Even though it's community college instead of a 'well known' one, I was so greatfull  
dad was providing for me. A lot of my classmates aren't so lucky.

I went home, packed my sporting bag and set off to the gym. Fortunately there weren't many people joining in on the group lesson.  
This made me a bit more at ease, I still wasn't very comfortable at the gym but knowing that I had a little more room  
to myself, and I could get a spot at the back of the group made me feel a bit better.  
The lesson went fine, after all this time I knew the routine and got along well with the others. I didn't shower there; I wasn't  
comfortable. I went straight home, to eat and do my homework.

I made some soup for myself. Easiest thing to do, just heat it up and you're done. I didn't like spending time on things that  
weren't fruitfull to me. No way I'm going to make a three course dinner for myself, and eat it alone at the table. I liked my food ready  
to eat in no-time.  
I took my bowl of soup upstairs, so I could get started on that paper that was due. Not feeling like it, but also didn't want to spend my  
weekend locked up in my room.  
My room has never felt like home. It always felt like someone was watching me. Me and my dad moved in about three years ago. This  
house was cheaper and also didn't need as much maintenance as our old one. It was smaller, but had had a big garden,  
and in the summer I'd love to lay in the grass outside, with my favourite music and a book to accompany me.  
In the winter however, was when I felt like a prisoner in my own home. The stairs would make these weird noises, and I could  
swear they didn't do that in the summertime. Strange noises coming from the attic, like someone dropping a rubber ball and  
it would roll across the floor. I'd be in my bed, making no noise, holding my breath and almost jumping at every unnatural sound  
I heard. My dad would say that I was crazy, that I was acting up because I missed my old room, but that wasn't it. I had no  
ill feelings toward my dad, I loved him, and even if we were to live in a wooden cottage in the middle of nowhere I'd be just fine.  
The house is wat made me jump.

There have never been bad things happening to me there. It was just a feeling I had which would come back every year around September.  
It would stay like that untill Spring set in. Weird noises, cold chills, and this one time, I swear I heard someone giggling.  
I was alone at the time.  
Still, I was a big girl, I'd go to that attic, on my own, but I'd never see anything. As soon as I actively sought out what it might  
be, the noises were gone for a few days untill I forgot about them, then they slowly creeped back in.  
This night was no different.

I had finished the first part of my paper. I wasn't really proud of it, couldn't get my head to concentrate, and felt like  
the words I typed just came out like factory work. I'd made a deal with myself that it was good for now, and that I'd check  
again tomorrow. If then I found out it was actually horrible, I'd start over. Jeez, I wish I had a partner on this paper.  
I put my phone on the charger, set my alarm for 7 A.M., and went in the bathroom. Once again these feelings started  
and I couldn't stop them. I've had them slumbering in my mind for quite some time now, but this last year is when they  
started getting worse. I felt like I was always going to be alone. That there wasn't a single man on this planet who would want  
to be with me. Who would want me? I'm a fat girl. The moment they see me, they all think my days are filled with lying on the  
couch and ordering take-out. Or atleast, that's what I think after these years of rejection. I've almost closed myself completely  
to anything regarding men. The only man in my life is my dad, this chubby sweet guy who sometimes reminded me of Dan Connor from  
that tv show, Roseanne. Such a big teddy bear.

I decided to stop thinking about this too much. It wasn't going to help me anyway. So I just took my post workout shower, brushed my teeth  
and combed my hair. Got in bed and played around on my phone a bit before I went to sleep.  
Last week I had installed a news app from my area, so I decided to check if anything exciting had happened in this  
otherwise very dull town. The town I lived in only had 5000 people living in it, 1 motel, 1 supermarket and 1 bar. That's about  
it. My college was two towns away, easily reached by bus.  
"Something caught my attention. A man was found dead yesterday morning, only one block from where I live. That's weird, I hadn't  
heard anyone talk about this. The bulletin said that the neighbours heard screams coming from the first floor, but that they  
couldn't get inside. The house was locked from the inside, no windows were broken and no other signs of breaking and entering.  
It said the man was found in a closet, but otherwise no specific details.  
I think I vaguely knew the man. I had seen him once or twice at the gym. We never talked, but I knew where he lived and he  
matched the description. He lived in a house similar to ours. Built in the early 30's, as homes for the people working  
at the metal factory which used to flourish here. The factory was shut down about ten years ago. It had become a  
frightening place, nature taking back what it could and youth spraying graffiti and breaking windows on the weekends.  
It was not a place I would voluntarily go for a walk with my dog, or any kind of walk for that matter, in fact I tried to avoid the old factory as much as I could.  
You could see the factory from any place in the town though, with two towers being so high they were even higher than the church.  
It gave me shivers down my spine everytime I looked at it.  
Almost half the town's population lived in the workers houses that were built then, including me and the man that was murdered yesterday  
morning.

I decided not to think about it too much, as it would only scare me and take away hours of my much needed sleep.  
I had set the alarm, even though I didn't have to start untill noon tomorrow. I thought it'd be best to look at the  
first chapter of the paper again, seeing if I could adjust some things or make the story a bit more readable.  
I nodded of quite easily, dreaming about getting lost in the factory and losing my dog in the enormous chambers the factory held.  
The next morning I woke up at exactly 7 A.M., my alarm doing it's job well, but I didn't feel like I got any sleep.  
Still feeling very tired, I decided I needed another shower, even though I had one last evening.  
After the shower, I put a knot in my hair, slapped on some mascara, put my glasses back on and went downstairs. I was  
happily greeted by my dog, Kent. My dad always takes her with him to work, so I knew my dad was back and going to sleep in today.  
I let Kent out on the grass, having a cup of tea myself. I was still in my bathrobe, so after I got back in I went upstairs to change  
into something more presentable.  
I was glad I did, because at around 9 A.M., the doorbell rang. I had seen a black car parked on the street, not a car I had  
ever seen before. I thought one of the neighbours must have bought another one.  
After I opened the door, I saw two men standing in front of me. One a bit taller than the other, the shorter one looking  
older. They looked good in their suits. The shorter, but handsomer one was looking straight into my eyes, and for a few seconds, we said nothing.

He was gorgeous. I was scared to say anything, afraid I might blurt out something totally innapropriate, or something that  
would make me seem like I had an IQ of only 15 points. Believe me, I've been there. Something clicked in me when I saw him,  
he gave me a feeling of home, and for a split second I thought I saw the same in his eyes.

'' Good morning, FBI. My name is Agent Harrisson and this is Agent Hamill. We would like to ask you some questions concerning  
a murder case one street away. Would you mind if we came in? ''


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Dean's point of view.  
-

She was beautiful. She probably didn't think so herself. She kept on fidgeting with a hair-tie, hardly looked me in the eyes, but seemed to have no trouble looking into Sam's. She had beautiful blonde hair, tied up neatly in a knot. One strand of hair escaped making a beautiful curl right down her neck. She didn't have much make-up on, she didn't need to, I saw her skin was flawless. She tried to sit as natural as she could on the chair, but she kept on pulling tight her vest, as if she was ashamed she was bigger than most girls. It didn't bother me, all I could see were her beautiful eyes, and there was something about her that made me feel safe. Her cheecks blushed a little when she caught me staring.  
I didn't want to make her uncomfortable, so I tried my best to act natural, as far as I could whilst playing a frikkin' FBI - agent.

'' So, you haven't noticed anything out of the ordinary lately? We've been to a few of your neighbours, nobody was really keen to talk about it.'' Sam asked.  
\- '' Well, no, not lately'' said Jenny. _Jenny, the name fits her.._ Dean thought.  
Jenny continued. ''I don't want to sound crazy. It's not my imagination, I'm not on any pills, but sometimes this house.. I swear there's someone else here. It only comes out in the winter. That's when I hear certain things, but when I go to check it out,  
nobody's there. '' _Good girl_ , Dean thought to himself, _you're not scared easily._

Sam coughed. Dean realised he had been staring again. Jenny was looking at the floor, and for a moment Dean felt a strange feeling of sympathy for the girl. He didn't want her to have to hide in such a manner. He wanted her to look at him. He wanted her to feel save and relaxed. '' Right, well, Miss Blocker, would you mind if we checked the house for any irregularities? '' -'' Sure, no problem Agent. Can I get you anything, a cup of coffee or tea perhaps?''  
'' No thanks '' Sam said, '' We'll be done in about ten minutes.'' Dean saw she looked kind of out of place, not really knowing where to look. Dean couldn't stop staring at that loose curl, and wanted to put it back. Ofcourse he couldn't, he just met her, and touching her like that would probably make her feel even more uncomfortable.

'' Miss Blocker, I'm going to give you my phone number. If anything out of the ordinary happens here, please call. We'll be in town for a few more days, we're staying at the motel.'' Jenny looked at Dean like nobody had ever looked at Dean. Well, maybe Lisa. But this was different.  
Dean wanted to touch her in one way or another, he felt like giving her a hug, but knew this would be innapropriate.  
Instead he gave her an awkward bump on her shoulder. Jenny gave him a bit of a strange look, and Dean knew this wasn't a good start.  
He gave her a big smile and this seemed to ease the tension a bit.

'' Right, well, we'll be off now. '' Dean said, as Sam came back down the stairs. '' Remember, you have my phone number,  
if there is anything, and I mean anything, please call. ''

Dean and Sam left the house, leaving Jenny standing by the front door. Dean could feel her looking at hem as they walked to the car. He looked over his shoulder and gave her a little smile. She smiled back and shut the door silently.

When they were back in their car, Sam looked at Dean. '' Found nothing in the attic. You know, she was really sweet. And the way she looked at you,  
man.. Nobody has ever looked like that at me. ''  
Dean couldn't help but feel a little bit of joy when his brother said those words.  
He started the car and they set off to the motel. Dean hoped she would call, not because there was something happening to her,  
but because he wanted to talk to her again. And if she didn't call, well, then he would just visit.  
Something inside him was telling him he needed to see her again. Just to make sure she was allright.

When they were back at the motel, they continued their research. Finding all sorts about the old factory, and decided to take a look there tomorrow. They talked about what could have killed that man. All through that time, Dean just couldn't stop thinking about Jenny. _Man, I gotta see her again. She was so sweet._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Dean's perspective -

It was morning. Today Dean and Sam were going to go to the old factory to see what was going on there. They had a feeling that the houses in the area and the factory itself were connected in a supernatural manner. Many of the people in the same block either flinched or shut down when Sam asked them about the houses. For example if anything strange had happened to them since they moved in. There was one man who said that he heard strange noises coming from the walls and upstairs, and that he usually heard them in the wintertime. Almost everybody said that during the summer, there wasn't anything strange or sinister.  
Coming September that all changed. When Sam tried to ask further, people ended the conversation or stated that they must've just gotten it wrong.  
Jenny had the exact same story. The thing that was different about Jenny was that she actually went upstairs to check it out,  
when other neighbours just stayed put and pretended that nothing weird was going on. She told the boys what she thought.  
Dean still got warm feelings when he thought about her. He hadn't heard from here since yesterday, which was okay ofcourse,  
it had only been one night since then. He did make a promise to himself to call her today, just to check in. He wanted to see her face again, talk to her again, and yes, even smell her again. How is it that women always smell so nice? He thought to himself.

Turns out Dean didn't have to wait that long. As he and Sam were driving to the old factory, his phone rang. He looked at the screen and it was an unknown number. His heart jumped a bit, hoping it was Jenny. He told her to call if there was anything,  
anything at all. He just hoped it wasn't bad news.  
'Hello?' he asked. No reply. He asked if anyone was there. Still nothing. He asked again. This time he heard a sniffling sound,  
followed by another one. '' Miss Blocker? '' he asked. '' Yes..'' he heard, as she sniffled once more and then started to cry uncontrollably. Dean's heart jumped big this time, and it wasn't in a good manner.  
'What's wrong sweetie?'' ... He thought it was best to say things casual, she needed someone right now, and he wanted to be there for her. 'It's my dog.. I just found her, she's dead! I heard her barking, and then I went upstairs,  
heard her cry out and now I found her, and Oh God, she's all bloody and I'm home alone, please come, please! ' Dean immediately turned the car, causing Sam almost to smack his head against the window.  
He put his foot down and was in the same street as Jenny within five minutes.  
Dean still had her on the phone, talking to her and trying to calm her down. They jumped out of the car and Dean was the first one to enter the door. He went upstairs where he saw Jenny, one hand holding her phone, the other petting the dead body of her German Shepherd.  
She was distraught. There was no other word for it.  
Dean almost felt sick to his stomach, he loved dogs, the sight of this made him sick. When Jenny turned around her head was red like a tomato, tears falling down her cheecks, her hair all messed up. Dean felt a pit in his stomach, wanting to console her so bad. He knew that he had to keep his distance for now.  
He sat beside her and started petting Kent.  
Sam had gone into all the rooms, grabbing his EMF meter. The signal was going nuts now.

'' Why did this happen? Why my dog? Why agent Harrisson? '' '' Please, just call me Dean. I'm sorry this happened to you. I assure you me and my brother are going to get the thing that did this. '' '' Wait, you're brothers? I thought you were FBI? '' ... Dean decided this was something for later. '' Yeah, well.. it's a little more complicated than that. If we ever get to that, I'll explain everything.'' he said.  
She stared at Kent a bit, petting him some more, then softly said '' You can call me Jenny if you want..''

Jenny looked Dean deep in his eyes. Dean almost felt like he was getting caught doing something he shouldn't be, but then again she had a little bit of a twinkle in her eyes. Again this click happened, and somehow his whole body fell at peace when she looked at him. He felt everything, every angst and every stressfull situation become nothing. Everything with Sam,  
Cas, Lucifer, it could be stolen for all he cared.  
She looked away, re-focusing on Kent, petting him even though he was in Doggy heaven, eating treats and playing fetch all day.  
He felt so incredibly sad for her. He didn't want her to feel that, he wanted to protect her, keep her safe.  
When she started to cry again, Dean grabbed her firmly by her shoulders. He looked her straight into her eyes. ''Jenny, I promise you, we will find this thing and we will kill it. You can trust me. I promise to stay around here for as long as it takes. Call me anytime you need to, okay? '' With that sentence ending, Jenny broke down again, starting to realise what had just happened in this half hour. Dean couldn't control himself any longer, and took Jenny in his arms. It felt so good to have her there, safely in his grasp, and it felt like she was starting to relax. The stuttering in- and exhales of her crying were starting to slow down and she layed her head on his shoulders. They just sat there, rocking a bit in motion.  
Dean smelled her hair. Oh, her hair, he loved those blonde curls. He also loved the fact she was holding him so tightly. It felt like she hadn't been hugged in years. They weren't anywhere done hugging yet, but Sam came down the stairs. Jenny was the first one to let go, and Dean looked at her to make sure she was in a better place than fifteen minutes ago. He was glad to see she was. She pulled her vest around herself once more, and Dean put his arms on the sides of her stomach. He liked having something to hold. He gave Jenny a kiss on the forehead. Dean just couldn't control himself, but he saw that Sam had no problems with it. And neither did Jenny. Half a smile escaped her lips.

Sam stepped forward.'' Meter is going all over the place. I'd say we get to the car and get the stuff we need. Probably is the thing we talked about this morning. '' Dean looked at Sam with agreement and the two of them went to the car, Jenny going outside as well to sit on the porch. Dean understood she couldn't be inside for a second longer. They were going to get this thing, they were going to keep her safe. 


End file.
